


Wrong Turn, Right Direction

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: There's always been some chemistry between you and Rob.





	Wrong Turn, Right Direction

The scene had been grueling and you were dead on your feet. Jared and Jensen had instantly taken off home, leaving you to wander back to your trailer, unsure if you’d even make it to your hotel to sleep. At least there was a comfortable bed waiting for you.

All of the white trailers looked the same and you dragged yourself down the row to the fifth on the left, trudging up the steps and flinging the door open.

Wrong trailer.

You blinked, staring at Rob, who gazed back at you, one hand holding the towel around his waist. “Er…” he paused, swallowing, “you okay, Y/N?”

“Shit,” you hissed, covering your eyes, heat rising in your cheeks. “I’m sorry, Rob, I must have counted wrong.”

He grinned, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “Long stretch?”

“Yeah.” Turning in the doorway, you uncovered your eyes. “I’m really sorry, I’ll just… go…” Rushing down the steps, the door banged behind you, smothering Rob’s call of your name. You were awake now, embarrassed as hell - as soon as you made into  _ your _ trailer, you locked the door.

_ You’re an idiot _ , your mind scolded.  _ Not paying attention and now you won’t even be able to look him in the eye _ .

You groaned and threw yourself onto the sofabed, burrowing your head in the pillows. Your crush on Rob had started since the day you’d met him at a convention - the flirting had begun almost immediately. He was funny, handsome, charming, sweet…

_ Completely out of your league _ .

“Shut up,” you muttered, ignoring your self-deprecating inner voice. Reaching up, you hauled your blanket over yourself, closing your eyes as the previous exhaustion from filming returned.

The next morning, you woke early, a little achy from your sleep on the couch. You stretched, checking the time on your phone, thankful you didn’t have any scenes to shoot today. While your part was only small and only for three episodes this season, you liked working on Supernatural. The entire cast and crew were amazing and whenever they asked you to come back, you jumped at the chance.

Even more so this time, knowing it meant you got to spend time around Rob.

And then you’d gone and walked in on him half-naked last night.

You covered your face with your hands, despairing at the thought of your scenes with him the next day. God, you were so embarrassed. The image of his wet skin, everything tantalizing below the soft white cotton towel -

A knock at the door made you look up and you frowned, seeing the shadow through the slightly opaque door. Flinging the blanket aside, you got to your feet and moved to the door, unlocking it. You couldn’t contain your surprise when you saw Rob on the other side.

“Hey,” he greeted, smiling his ridiculously perfect smile and the Disney princess in your chest swooned.

“Hi,” you squeaked in return, nervously hovering in the doorway.

“Could I, er,” Rob cleared his throat, his grin becoming a little lopsided, “could I come in?”

You stepped back, forcing a smile on your own face. “Of course.” He moved past you and you closed the door, taking a second to compose yourself before turning to face him. “I thought you had a scene with Misha -”

“I did,” he interrupted, shrugging. “It’s a lot easier to get things done in one take without Jared around.” The comment made you giggle and you loosened your arms a little, trying to relax. Rob scrubbed his fingers through his beard, looking anywhere but at you. “Listen, about last night -”

Internally, you groaned; externally you shook your head, holding your hands up in way of apology. “I’m really sorry. It doesn’t need to be mentioned. At all. I should have been paying attention to where I was going.”

His lopsided smile returned. “Actually,” Rob shifted on the spot, finally meeting your eyes, “I kinda wish you hadn’t run out like that.”

His reply had you stunned into silence, managing a squeaked  _ ‘huh?’ _ before your jaw dropped. He laughed under his breath, shaking his head as he shuffled, rubbing one arm like the other. 

Was he nervous?

“You’d think this would be easier with experience,” he continued, closing the space between you, “but it doesn’t matter how old you get, it’s hard to admit when,” he took a breath, “when you like someone.” You stared at him in confusion and Rob fixed his gaze on you, standing little more than a foot away.

“I don’t understand,” you whispered, frowning a little. “What does this have to do with walking in on you… half-naked?”

“Because I kinda wish you’d walked in when I was completely naked.” His rushed words made your heart skip a beat and Rob laughed nervously. When you remained quiet, he stuttered, reaching out to take your hand. “I’ve been hiding a crush for a little while now. And word on the street is that you aren’t so averse to my presence.”

“That’s one way to put it,” you murmured, looking down at your joined hands. “This is kinda… am I still asleep?”

Rob chuckled again, shaking his head. “I actually meant to ask you out. In Seattle. But with the snow and everything -”

“We’ll thank Misha’s quick thinking for that one,” you shuddered, remembering the awful moment the car had slid off of the road. You’d only accepted the lift because your own car was in the shop. “You were gonna ask me out?”

“Yeah,” he said, a little bashful. The tips of his ears were turning red. “For a while now. I know we haven’t gotten much time to get to know each other but -”

“That can be rectified,” you smiled, taking a step closer, only inches from him now, “starting now?”

Rob’s answer was a kiss. Simple and soft, over faster than you would have liked. For a few seconds, you hovered there, lips barely touching, eyes closed, resisting the urge to lift your foot in the old romantic cliche. Despite the swift encounter, you were breathless and when you opened your eyes, Rob was staring back at you with arousal flooding his gaze.

“Now  _ I _ wish I’d walked in a few minutes earlier,” you mumbled, smiling awkwardly and Rob grinned, cupping your cheek.

The second kiss was harder, more passionate, causing the fire in your belly to burn brighter. You clutched at his jacket, tugging him closer until you were tangled up in each other, his beard tickling your jaw. Rob groaned into your mouth, his hands sliding through your hair.

Breaking away with a gasp, you kept hold of him, panting heavily. “As much as I want to continue getting to know each other, I pretty much passed out last night.” You grinned sheepishly. “I could use a shower.”

“I’ve gotta go and see Bob anyway,” he sighed, pressing another light kiss to the corner of your mouth. “I can come back in around an hour? Maybe we could get breakfast?”

“That sounds amazing,” you replied.

You rushed the shower, eager for the hour to be up. Nerves and excitement churned together in your belly, producing unsettling nausea that wouldn’t quite disappear. The supply of clothing in your trailer wasn’t great - you’d fallen asleep in your character’s clothing last night so you had to return that to the wardrobe department.

Dragging a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from your overnight bag, you dressed quickly, throwing your hair into a messy ponytail. The hour had gone quickly and you found yourself smiling when Rob’s shadow fell over the opaque door window, his knock following seconds later.

He smiled when you opened the door. “Hey,” you greeted, grabbing your purse as he waited in the open doorway. “Breakfast? I’m starving.”

*****

The studio had a specific hotel they used for the regular guest stars and you were surprised to find Rob’s room on the same floor as yours. After breakfast, you suggested a walk back to your accommodations and he readily agreed.

It was nice, spending time with him, chatting and actually getting to know each other a little better. In the past, there’d always been someone else there, be it at conventions on or set. Your character and “Chuck” didn’t have a whole bunch of screen time together, absolutely none alone, so this time was refreshing.

“Have they asked you to do any conventions this year?” Rob asked, his shoulder brushing against yours.

“Yeah, I’m gonna be at Vegas. Possibly a couple more but I’ve got that guest stint on Lucifer coming up,” you smiled over at him, “which I’m really excited about. Have you met Tom?”

Rob nodded, smiling. “Yeah, he’s pretty awesome.”

Half a block from the hotel, a couple of fans spotted you and Rob; you stopped, taking selfies and signing a couple of autographs. It was still fairly overwhelming when fans recognized you, especially in public. You dread to think what would appear online now but then, Rob didn’t seem too bothered.

The three girls, excited by their encounter, rushed off giggling and squealing and Rob chuckled.

“You get used to that yet?” he asked.

“No,” you replied, chuckling. “It’s a whole other thing, this fandom. I kinda love it.”

“Me too,” Rob murmured, reaching over and taking your hand. “When are you due back on set? I’ve only got three scenes left, they’re packing them in tomorrow.”

“I have a scene with Misha tomorrow, one left with Jensen and Jared. I’m not sure about the rest of the week, need to check the call sheets.” You carried on walking, feeling a goofy smile on your face at the gentle squeeze of Rob’s hand around yours.

“Does that mean you’re free this evening?”

His question made you look over with the stupid grin still on your lips. “I’m free all day.”

Rob smirked, his eyes sparkling. “Me too.”

You stopped on the sidewalk, tugging him closer. “I hope I’m not being too forward,” you whispered, “but we’re both grown ups.” He arched an eyebrow as you trailed a finger down his chest. “How about we order room service and you show me how close my imagination was with what you hid under your towel?”

He groaned at that, leaning in to kiss you softly. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” you replied, tightening your hold on his hand. 

The hotel was only a few more minutes away; you both quickened your pace, feeling somewhat like horny teenagers. Rob was on you the second the elevator door closed on the lobby, hungrily demanding kisses that you were happy to give. When the doors opened on another floor, an older gentleman getting on, you sprang apart as if you’d been caught doing something illegal.

The old man smiled, turning his back on both your red faces.

You reached your floor on the next stop and both of you exited silently, the giggles starting as the door closed behind you. Rob took your hand again, wiggling his eyebrows. “Your place or mine?”

“Mine,” you whispered, pressing up against him and kissing him softly.

Tugging his arm, you led him down the hall, barely able to get your keycard out as Rob wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing the back of your neck. “You struggling there?”

You smiled, getting the door open and turning in his hold, pulling him through the doorway and letting the door slam shut. Rob didn’t pay any attention, too busy crashing his mouth into yours as you started to push his jacket off.

There was nothing gentle about the way you were touching each other, eager and hungry. Rob’s fingers were rough from years of playing guitar, the calloused pads made you shudder as they ran over your bare skin. He dragged your shirt over your head, pulling back to look down at your bra-clad breasts.

A coy smile twisted your lips; you slid your fingers to his waist, deftly unbuckling his belt before he had a chance to protest. “What are you doing?” Rob murmured lazily, his expression clouded with lust.

“What I’ve wanted to do for a while,” you whispered, leaning in to kiss him just as you dragged the zipper of his pants down. Rob groaned into your mouth when your hand reached into his jeans, finding him already half-hard.

It was little effort to get his pants and boxers down to his ankles and you dropped to your knees, looking up at him.

“You don’t have to -”

His words dissolved into a strangled moan when you wrapped your hand around his cock, holding him at eye level. 

“I want to,” you purred, dragging your tongue over the tip of his swollen member. A shudder ran through him, his knees shaking as you pushed his shirt up with one hand, holding it against his belly as you started to lick and suck at his thick erection.

Rob watched you, eyes dark and lips parted as you worked him over, using your free hand to cup his balls as you massaged his cock with your tongue. When you took him into your mouth, he grunted at the soft wet heat enveloping him, running one hand through your hair.

You looked up at him, ignoring the slight ache in the back of your head at straining your eyes. He smiled and you hummed around him, twisting his expression into one of pure bliss.

Moments passed with only his breathy moans and the wet smacking sound of your tongue and lips on his dick. When you felt him tense, his hand tightening in your hair, you pulled back, panting for breath.

“C’mere,” Rob mumbled huskily, pulling you to your feet and forcing you to relinquish your hold on his cock. His hand cupped your cheek, dragging you into a soft kiss. “I wanna make love to you.”

You smiled, returning his kisses. As you unhooked your bra, Rob kicked his shoes and lower half of clothing off, letting you pull his shirt over his head. He watched you push your pants down, mimicking his earlier movements to disrobe, leaving you in only your panties.

“You’re gonna need to take those off too,” he murmured, pressing against you, his cock pinned against your belly.

“Why don’t you?” you teased, making him chuckle. His fingers slid down your sides stopping when he reached the plain cotton panties you’d thrown on this morning, peeling them down your thighs until you could step out of them.

Crouched on one knee, Rob grasped your ass with his hands, his face buried between your thighs. You whined needily, both hands on his head as he squeezed your rear. “Can I return the favor?” His beard was tickling your thighs and you giggled, shaking your head.

“Maybe later.”

He got to his feet, sweeping you away into another breathless kiss, guiding you back toward the bed. You lost yourself in him easily, both of you collapsing to the mattress in a frenzy of kisses. “You got any -”

“I’m on the pill,” you informed him with a hushed tone, taking control of the situation and rolling him underneath you. Rob blinked in surprise before smirking, leering openly at your naked body as you sat on his lap, his cock pinned between your thighs.

“Goddamn, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, running his hands over your thighs, up over your belly until he could cup your breasts. “So beautiful.”

Your cheeks were heating at his compliments and your nipples paid instant attention to his touch, pebbling under his fingertips. Rob groaned, his cock twitching between your thighs and you rolled your hips, biting your bottom lip when he squeezed your tits.

Lifting up, you slid a hand down, grasping the length of his shaft in your fingers, lining him up. “I’m impatient,” you mumbled, leaning over to kiss him as you pressed his tip into your pussy. Rob’s hands moved, cupping your face as you slowly worked yourself down onto him, not stopping until he was buried deep.

Both of you fell silent, kissing desperately, savoring the moment. You were on edge already, tense from the sudden turn of events; Rob twitched and throbbed inside you, remaining as still as he could.

“You’re shaking,” he commented, pulling back to look in your face.

“Wanna cum,” you whined, clenching around him. Growling low in his throat, Rob slid his hands down to your ass, encouraging you to sit up straight. Keeping your eyes on him, you rocked gently back and forth, gasping at how deep he was.

“Feel so good.” His fingers gripped your ass tightly, gaze fixated on you as you rode him slowly. It felt almost too good, the depth of his penetration nearly too much to bear. You whimpered, pressing one hand between your lips, tracing from the root of his cock to your clit.

Rob moaned in approval when you started to touch yourself, rubbing one finger over your throbbing clit. He didn’t move, simply watching you get yourself off using his cock and your hand. Knowing your own body, you easily found your pace, pushing yourself over the edge as Rob stared at you in wonder.

You didn’t have more than a few seconds to recover from your climax before he was rolling you underneath his body, kissing you hard until you were begging for oxygen.

“Fuck me,” you begged breathlessly, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and lifting your legs to hook your ankles together just above his ass. Rob grinned, more than happy to oblige.

It wasn’t slow - his need and yours combined made you both move together urgently, him chasing his climax and you rapidly approaching your second on the heels of your first. With each thrust, his pelvis crushed your clit, the stimulation making you pant his name like a bitch in heat.

“I’m gonna cum,” Rob warned, kissing you as his hips worked harder, his thrusts increasing in pace. You nodded, hands wandering over his body; you couldn’t decide where you wanted to touch him. He didn’t seem to care, too focused on his own end and when he came, he dragged you with him, the sensation of his warm cum filling your belly almost intoxicating.

Rob withdrew slowly, unable to stop kissing you. His cock was still hard, leaving a trail of cum on your thighs as he dropped to your side, one arm draped over your belly.

“I think I need another shower,” you giggled, turning to face him with a grin. He smiled back, cupping your cheek again. “It’s not like we have to be anywhere.”

Humming in contentment, Rob ran his thumb along your jaw. “You know, I’m glad you got lost last night.”

“I didn’t get lost,” you whispered playfully, “I just… took a wrong turn.” Running one hand down his arm, you smiled, rubbing the tip of your nose against his. “Besides, I think we’re going in the right direction.”


End file.
